Freezing
by Stuffwell359
Summary: Mario has been frozen in a glacier prison in Ice Land. Will anyone come to his rescue?


**AN: I get amazing ideas for novels or short stories, and yet I'm too afraid to write them. *sigh* Oh well, here's this thing that I poured my heart into. I can't put it anywhere else anyway...**

Freezing

With a frozen glare slapped on my face, I darted my eyes around the surrounding scenery. Like a fly's bulging eyes, objects and places were multiplied as if I looked out of a kaleidoscope. I could tell there were a few snow capped mountains and glittering snow, but other than that the ice restricted me from seeing much else.

A stupid Magikoopa cast a spell, which encompassed me in a jagged crystallized glacier. Moving my eyes about again, this time scanning for civilization, I struggled to move the rest of my body. No matter how hard I pulled, twisted, and turned, no parts would yield to my command.

"Doomed to f-freeze to death..." I muttered through chattering teeth. "B-Bowser just had to have a c-castle in Ice Land..."

I felt like I had phantom limbs, as if they disappeared and wandered off somewhere, never to return. My body stayed put, but my heart raced. Maybe the blood coursing through my veins would melt the ice. A billion thoughts flooded my mind, and I couldn't focus. I had to get out of here fast, or else I'll succumb to the cold.

A few faint clicks panged against the glacier, and I tried to turn around towards the intruding noise but realized that was no longer possible. Footsteps crushed white powder underneath, and I followed the brown boots circling towards the front of me. Either there were several boots walking, or maybe the ice was playing tricks on me. When my eyes glazed over twenty pairs of blue overalls and hints of green, I realized it had to be him.

My brother stood before me with a smirk on his face, his forefinger and thumb resting beneath his chin. "See what happens when you go on adventures alone, Mario?"

I squinted my eyes at the several glossy images of my brother. "S-shut up..."

He scoffed. "I'm going to enjoy this moment." Luigi plopped down in the snow pretzel style and grinned.

"This isn't f-funny..."

He began to whistle as he glazed his eyes over the beautiful scenery. Everything except me. If I could clench my fists, I would, because I felt red hot with the urge to kick my little brother's ass. "Luigi!"

My little brother stood up and pressed his hands against my glacier prison. His eyes burned through the ice and straight into my own. Something told me that he wasn't going to get me out of here anytime soon. I continued to stare him down, trying my best to keep my cool and not plead for my rescue.

Numbness crawled up my skin like little ants gnawing at my fresh flesh. It started at my toes first, but I could feel it making its way up. If Luigi didn't rescue me soon...

"So, how badly do you want to get out of there?" he asked with a smirk.

"I'm freezing to death... how badly do you think?"

"Not enough, apparently." Luigi raised a hand to his face and glanced at his fingertips. "You made me suffer behind your shadow, now you get to go through what I went through."

"Don't do this, Luigi..."

"Too late. Goodbye, Mario." My little brother backed away and turned around. I couldn't tell which direction he was headed in: too many reiterations of my brother mixed up from the ice made it impossible to deduce.

My face froze at that moment, I could no longer feel my lips, nose, ears, or even my heart. Even though it shattered to a million pieces. My own brother, betrayed me, because he felt the need to get revenge.

Frustrated, I closed my eyes, waiting for the cold to embrace them as well. It would close them forever. With one last image of my brother walking away in my head, I waited to be taken away by the frozen monster etching away into my soul.

 **AN: Sorry if this is not as good as you thought. It's incredibly short, and I realize that. But... my inspiration, motivation, and urge to write has been sapped away for the most part. I've been trying to get back into things, but it's more difficult than what you'd assume. I'm going to try and think of different ideas to write, they may be fanfics, they may not be, only my mind can tell.**


End file.
